


Early Mornings

by Karshmallow



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karshmallow/pseuds/Karshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short piece describing a morning with Josephine and my inquisitor, Javier Trevelyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

 It was a particularly cold morning in Skyhold, despite the fact that it was supposed to be summer in the Frostback Mountains. The early morning sun shone through the windows of the Inquisitor's chambers, colored rays of light filtering through the painted glass. The room was quiet, with the exception of faint breathing and the occasional rustling of fabric from the sleeping inhabitants.

Waking up early had become the norm for Josephine, constantly needing to meet with delegates and handle paperwork and whatnot. She was almost always the one needing to wake Javier whenever he was in Skyhold. He had the tendency to knock out the second he laid on any surface that was vaguely horizontal. Some days, she felt guilty for waking him up. Being the Inquisitor was no easy job.

As her eyes fluttered open, she reached up to block the sunlight from her face. A small groan escaped her lips as she slowly sat up, the blankets pooling at her waist. As Josephine blinked away the grogginess of sleep, she turned to look at Javier. He was still deep asleep, lying on his stomach and drooling on his pillow.

She didn't remember him coming to bed last night. She had already stayed up late herself, having to deal with Sera throwing cookies at some Orlesians. How sad, that their relationship was already a few months old, yet they rarely were able to see each other outside of work. She let out a soft sigh as she reached out to place a hand on Javier's shoulder.

"My love? Javier, it is time to wake up," she murmured. No response. She let out another sigh. "Javier. You must get up soon."

He let out a small grumble, and his face grimaced. She couldn't help but giggle a bit at the childish behavior. She started to shake him.

"Javier, please! It's morning. Wake up, my love," she spoke at a louder tone.

Javier finally opened an eye, but he moved to grab at the blanket and he pulled the whole thing over him instead, blocking out the light and Josephine. She could hear him groaning still, and she could just make out the words "cold" and "too early". She laughed at him again, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"Javier!" She tried to sound exasperated, but the humor in her voice betrayed her. "Now I'm freezing as well! Just get up."

A hand suddenly poked out of the mound of blankets and waved in the general direction of the fireplace. A bright fire burst to life, lighting up the room in a yellow glow. Josephine could feel the room slowly warm as the fire continued to crackle and burn. Javier pulled his arm back in the blanket, and Josephine rolled her eyes at him, despite the fact that he couldn't see her do it. She let out a 'humph' as she got up onto her knees, and grabbed the blanket in her fists. She gave a sharp tug, and immediately fell back when the blanket gave way with no resistance. Javier had his arm draped over his eyes, but he lifted it to glance at her, a cheeky grin on his face.

Josephine breathed out sharply through her nose as she sat back up, her hands coming up to rest on her hips as she glared down at Javier, who still made no move to get up.

"Well?" She questioned him, an eyebrow arching. Javier groaned again, but managed to sit up this time.

"Surely another 10 minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt? No one would notice," he said, yawning. His voice was still rough from sleep.

"My lord! Everyone would notice, now we must get up and get ready for the day." She moved to get out of bed when Javier slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him instead.

"But Josephine..." He dragged out her name, and she was briefly reminded of her siblings whining to her. "What about five more minutes?"

"No, you say five minutes, but you never mean it." She had remembered some reports that she hadn't finished reading last night, and she needed to get that done before the war table meeting that afternoon.

"Please?" He pleaded as he started nuzzling her shoulder. "Just...just a few minutes more of rest. Maker knows we both need it."

She didn't reply, because he was right. A few hours of sleep was considered a good day for them, but their jobs demanded it. They couldn't shirk their duties on a whim, it wouldn't -- She startled a bit when Javier started placing lazy kisses on her shoulder and neck.

"Is this how you plan to persuade me, my lord?" She turned her head to the side to try to look at him.

"Hmm...Depends...Is it working?" She could feel his smile as he continued kissing her. She was surprised to find that she didn't mind the idea of wasting the morning away in his arms, with no one but each other for company.

"...Fine. But only five more minutes," she finally relented.

Javier let out a small cheer as he flopped back down in the bed. Josephine couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculousness. How he could be tasked to save the world for a living yet still remain so simple was a mystery to her. It was a good thing she liked mysteries.

"Javier, you are impossible some days, do you know that?" She asked, grinning down at him.

He let out a hum in response, and grabbed her waist to pull her down to lay with him. As she pressed her cheek against his broad chest, she could hear him mutter.

"I do...but you still love me, so I'm alright with that."

She looked up at him at that, but his eyes were closed, and she could feel his breathing slow already. The sunlight hitting his face didn't deter him from sleep. She cautiously moved off of him and got up onto her elbows to get a better look at him. She saw the bags under his eyes, the normally shaved hair growing out, the weariness in his face. Despite this, she still believed he was the most handsome man in Skyhold, with his dark skin and sharp cheekbones. She felt a deep fondness grow in her stomach, making it do little twists. She reached out to gently stroke Javier's cheek, and whispered to herself.

"Yes...I do love you."

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I started writing this at 10:30 last night and I liked it enough to post it lmao
> 
> Please tell me if you spot any mistakes in my grammar, spelling, or anything else!


End file.
